Tutok 13 changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC 13
February 22, 2019 IBC 13 is set to make its mark and fulfill its pioneering legacy with another programming innovation with the launch of Tutok 13, a newly-improved late-night newscast that presents news from all platforms delivered in one full hour, bannered by the formidable tandem of the country's most respected, most trusted and outstanding broadcasters: multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and multi-awarded veteran broadcast journalist Kathy San Gabriel, starting Monday (February 25) at 11pm on IBC 13. Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel Tutok 13 is the one-hour late-night newscast as a combination of the most important local, national and international news stories, and contains a specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, culture and entertainment, where the people can get knowledge and motivation from and carry it with their everyday lives. IBC News and Current Affairs, the most aggressive news organization in the Philippines, is geared up to present to the late-night viewing public all the news that defined the day. Led by its anchors where they deliver the news—Jay and Kathy—''Tutok 13'' is live from remote points across the country and takes an in-depth look at the hottest news of the national, local and global interests and banners an in-depth analysis of the information and timely issues delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country gathered by its anchors and more than 50 multimedia impartial and truthful reportorial teams of IBC News and Current Affairs. Aimed at keeping the most fair, meaningful and truthful news every night, Tutok 13 also offers the daily segment Tapatan, a debate on the air where Jay debates on the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them and also the telephone survey that counts viewer opinion on current issues; Mission Accomplished, features segment that will highlight the major accomplishments of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte's administration; Entrepinoy, a business and economy segment focused on Filipino entrepreneurship in terms of our business, finance, invest and entrepreneurs; Weather Talaga, anchored by weather girl Jesy Basco, offers the weather updates from PAGASA and serve the weather condition; Internasyunal, where Jay gives an international report as a round-up on the international scene from outside the country and around the world; Isport Lang!, anchored by Anthony Suntay, one of the premier sportscasters in the country and IBC Sports head, focusing on the latest news, scores, updates and highlights in the world of sports is handled by IBC Sports and the results of the PBA and NBA games; and Star Tracks where they gives a round-up on the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. Other segments that incliude: Adventurista; a travel segment with seasoned travel bloggers, led by Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak to discover and explore the beauty of the Philippines, with info on different travel destinations here and abroad will be provided by Pinoy Travel Freak, Shoestring Travelers and Travel Trilogy; Tuklas Pinoy, a Filipino-made inventions and innovations about science & technology; Inspirasyon, a human interest and inspiring stories; and KKK: Kainan, Kultura at Kaganapan, features sponsored segment that deals with food, culture and events. As the multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and head of IBC News and Current Affairs, Jay also hosts the morning radio commentary debate program Tapatan (Monday to Friday, 9:30 to 11 a.m. on DZTV Radyo13 1386). Also, he worked for the network as supervising producer and consultant. Jay was won the number of award-winners, including the Best TV Newscaster of the 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards and the Best Male Newscaster for the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television. For Kathy, a senior journalist who has a storied experience as one of its brilliant reporter, news anchor and TV host. Kathy won as the Best Female News Anchor for the 8th EdukCircle Awards. She worked with the Kaibigan network in 2017 and host the primetime radio commentary program Opinyon at Desisyon (Monday to Friday, 7:30 to 8:30 p.m. on DZTV Radyo13 1386). At Tutok 13, Kathy has always deliver the news every night. Keep yourself abreast with the most fair, meaningful and truthful news on Tutok 13, airing weeknights at 11 p.m. on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13, IBC News and Tutok 13 Facebook page.